Sick
by kenmaken
Summary: PreciousMetal, PWP —Es por todo esto que, en el momento que —el gran y maravilloso— Gold tuvo un ataque de tos, el grito que dio Silver fue peor a uno de la madre de Crystal.


_Otp._

_Prácticamente ni está corregido. _

_Necesito escribir mucho más yaoi._

_Tengo un humor de perros. Quiero patear almohadas. HE PERDIDO EL TOQUE CON MIS FICS. __WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME. I MEAN, BEFORE I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS AND FAVS NOW… NOW… *se mece en el rincón* MOMMY, I WANT TO BE A COOL PERSON. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_PreciousMetal [Gold/Silver]. Yaoi. OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Falta que me lea **HGSS**, así que no lo ubico en ninguna parte. Digamos **PWP**. Los PWP son amor, son vida y soy plenamente consciente de que este fic es uno :'v _

* * *

Una tormenta azotaba Pueblo Primavera, como cosa _realmente _extraña, sin ningún sarcasmo. Las ráfagas de viento golpeaban sin piedad contra las ventanas de la casa donde vivía Gold junto a su madre.

Al principio parecía que sería una tarde tranquila y luego, como si alguien con un humor de perros —Silver— hubiese llamado a las malas energías como un metal es atraído por un imán, las nubes se acumularon sobre Pueblo Primavera… o al menos así lo explicaba Gold.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en el recibidor, mirando la televisión con aburrimiento y esperando a que la lluvia terminara de una vez por todas.

Y después todo ocurrió demasiado rápido: La ventana abriéndose, un Wooper que Gold criaba escapando, el de cabello negro saliendo como si no le importara, Silver gritándole que no fuera un imbécil.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el intercambiador fruncía el ceño, enojado, y Gold sonreía como disculpa. La joven mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió cocinando. Ya Silver lo haría por ella.

* * *

Es por todo esto que, en el momento que —el _gran _y _maravilloso_— Gold tuvo un ataque de tos, el grito que dio Silver fue peor a uno de la madre de Crystal.  
—¡Eres un idiota! Te dije que esperaras. Es un _Wooper_, ¿sabes? _Tipo agua._

—Cálmate, amargado —replicó el morocho, con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que vendría siendo los comienzos de una fiebre—, lo único que haces e-… —Y una oleada de estornudos lo atacó.  
Al igual que otra sarta de regaños.

* * *

Silver suspiró, cambiando el paño mojado de la frente de su mejor amigo. La fiebre no se le había quitado en una hora, y la mujer estaba cocinando sopa para su hijo en la planta de abajo. Era como si trabajaran en conjunto por la salud de Gold.

—Estúpido —masculló el pelirrojo, exprimiendo la tela para quitar el agua ya tibia y sumergiéndolo otra vez para poder hacer que el enfermo se sintiera mejor. La mano le temblaba, quizás porque estaba asquerosamente nervioso—, nunca me escuchas. Eres peor que Blue.

—Cállate… —susurró el criador, entreabriendo los ojos con lentitud—, Silver, léeme un cuento.

—¿Qué?

—Un cuento. Sabes, algo con páginas y letras…

El menor apretó los labios, su cerebro trabajando como una máquina.

—Después de que comas.

* * *

—… ¿No vas a comer? —preguntó, irritado. Eran más de las diez de la noche y todavía seguía atendiendo al nativo de Johto. Gold gimió algo incapaz de ser entendido.

—Estoy cansado… dame la sopa en la boca.

Silver estaba totalmente seguro.

Ese bastardo se aprovechaba.

Merecía que le llamara "bastardo".

—Eres una molestia —Se quejó, pero aun así tomó la taza y, con la cuchara, comenzó a ayudar a Gold para que comiera.  
_Lo estoy haciendo porque soy su amigo._

_…Y Crystal no está._

_Sí, eso._

* * *

—¿Ahora sí me puedes leer el cuento? —la voz del criador sonaba rasposa y gastada. Soltó una risita pensando que sonaba bastante gracioso.

—Sólo si después te duermes —dijo, tomando el libro entre sus manos y sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Gold, quien asintió quedamente y miró a Silver con ojos expectantes.

Pasaron varios minutos, puesto que la historia era realmente larga —unas cincuenta páginas, tal vez— y para cuando Silver quiso levantarse para tomar agua, su compañero se encontraba totalmente dormido.

Se acercó a tomarle la temperatura; todavía tenía un poco de fiebre, pero había mejorado considerablemente gracias a sus cuidados. Sus orejas se pintaron de carmín al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que adornaba la boca del chico.

_Es un imbécil. Si me escuchara más seguido, no le pasaría esto._

Y con ese último pensamiento, se acostó en el sofá del rincón y quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

—…Silver… Silver… Silver~, oye sé que estás despierto —Los párpados se levantaron bruscamente y los irises plata escanearon toda la habitación en busca del causante del ruido.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me siento mejor.

—Perfecto, así no tengo que seguir cuidándote.

—…Te parecías a mi mamá.

—Cállate.

—¡Es verdad! Sólo te faltó darme un beso —Y en menos de lo que canta un Mukrow, Gold se acercó al Dex Holder y estampó sus labios contra los de él. La cara de Silver había enrojecido tanto como su propio cabello, para el deleite del de ojos dorados.

—¿Qué mierdas está mal contigo? —preguntó una vez el mayor se hubo separado. Su respiración acelerada y el corazón latiendo rápido contra su pecho.

—… Bueno, creo que nada, sin embargo, admítelo, ¡te gustó!

—¡Cla-claro que no!

—Mentiroso —Bostezó, estirándose—, bueno, _mamá_, tengo que ir al baño… si me disculpas…

—¡Oye! ¡Ven acá, imbécil! —Silver lo persiguió, percatándose de que no traía sus botas y los pies desnudos tocaban la madera fría del piso.

—¿Acaso quieres otro beso? Tranquilo, Silver, ya estoy mejor. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto.

El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Sí, estaba enojado y todo eso.

Pero… de verdad le gustaban los besos de Gold.

* * *

_Shaoi is power lml_

**_~Ravie._**

**_ENGLISH FANDOM, I LOVE YOU._**

**_[Se tira por la ventana a un mundo lleno de arcoíris, chicos, anime, manga y mucho lemon](¿?)._**


End file.
